


Game on!

by anonk



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handholding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonk/pseuds/anonk





	Game on!

The system was undergoing an urgent maintenance. The official statement from the administrators were brief on explaining what did they mean by "urgent." The androids could only guess. Many favored the rumor that a field troop brought in a virus while uploading her data from an unsafe location, so they shut off the network and made all servers unaccessible for the time of the investigation. Another speculation said hackers leaked classified information, and until everything was cleaned up, the council didn't want regular members of YoRHa to have access to mails, chat rooms, video calls or any other ways of communication.

Either way, with the last permitted broadcast the commander ordered every unit on Earth to find safety and remain there at least until saving functions are back online. This also meant that soldiers waiting for departure had their missions canceled. Similarly, since work had become impossible without connection to the cloud, the operators were dismissed from their duties.

However the unexpected break caught the YoRHa team off guard, they didn't know what to do with themselves.

The crew couldn't access their files, their videos and musics. Online games were out of the question, along with socializing with their friends on he ground or on the other stations. Most of them wondered around the halls aimlessly or gathered in groups, lamenting and wondering what should they do. Spreading gossips via offline communication seemed to be troublesome, slow and not as efficient as its counterpart used to be. The conspiracy theories regarding the "blackout," as they decided to call it, required at least two hours to reach everyone. This interval was, sadly, too long to circulate around urgent news about breakups, cheating and confessions. By the time the story reached the last client of this informal network, it quite possibly lost even the sparkle of truth it had in the beginning. Either because of the seemingly minor alterations everyone loved to add to the tale, which amounted to a completely different novel in the end, or because due to the quick escalation of romantic events, the opposite of the original happening had already occurred, goodbyes became reunions, hearts with dreams shattered.

Some pointed out that sharing pictures about their spontaneously formed crisis staffs was also prohibited, recording their feelings and these desperate hours of their lives became hopeless. Which made them wonder if they were really living, when they weren't able to air it.

On the other hand, 6O saw an invaluable opportunity in what caused sorrow for many.

The operator braided her hair, even though she already did it once before her shift. She colored her eyelids and thickened her lashes to let her eyes have more emphasis on them. The girl also found this day to be the perfect occasion to try out the perfume she bought. The sticker assured her that the small flask contained the essence of roses, however there was no way for her to justify this claim. The images of roses on the screen does not smell, so the source could have been tulips or hyacinths, or not flowers at all. It was still nice, some would say it made her cheerful and kind aura sensible.

The best for the best, right? She was sure 2B will finally notice her. 6O imagined herself as she steps into the room of the battle android, saving her from certain boredom, showing her it's up to them to make the best out of a seemingly ruined day. A knight in shining armor, just like in the fairy tales. Her damsel in distress, realizing that she wasn't left alone in such dark times, will surely greet her with a hug, and invite 6O in to have a rest on her bed. They are going to have the girliest of talks, share makeup tips, and may end up cuddling deep into the night.

Jupiter's Fortunes reminded 6O she deserves happiness. She only has to open her heart for it, and it will step into her life, without a doubt. Like a butterfly, joy only finds its home on those flowers who stand calm and open their buds to the sunlight, allowing the world to see their true selves.

The girl had a huge smile under her mask while she was working on the final touches before the mirror. If love is a butterfly, she wanted to make sure to also have a net ready – just in case.

Her little handbag was stuffed with all sorts of accessories and bijoux, earrings, necklaces, chokers, bracelets, the things she promised to lend to 2B while they were talking over video communications. She even managed to find room for a skirt and a lingerie. They will have such a good time as 2B tries these on!

No place was left in the bag, thus 6O had to carry the remaining deck of cards in her hand. It was a perfect replica of an ancient human game with the name of "Uno," and according to the archives it was a tool commonly used to strengthen friendships, bring the family together.

Fun was inevitable.

The pumping in her chest strengthened as she passed by the command room and the access points. Those few steps between her and 2B's cabin never seemed to be so long. However she still managed to reach the battle android's door with a straight back, a confident smile, without shaking knees. Yes, this day surely will be different. Unlike the other occasions when she kept on walking, acting as if she had a completely different destination, only to arrive back to her own suite. Or when she broke into tears and fled.

Her worries were reasonable to 6O. She got many baskets before, unfortunately, but always managed to put herself together. After all, there's no rejection which cannot be cured with a romantic comedy marathon whilst intensely hugging a stuffed animal. There was plenty fish in the sea, as they used to say, moreover Jupiter's Fortunes also testified that there's someone waiting for everyone – and how could they lie or make up humbugs about subjects which are a matter of life and death?

However 2B was not simply just another fish. 2B was the coolest. Always on the battlefield, staying calm while showering in the praise of others. Having the most stylish outfit among all the battle types, topping it with the simplest, yet most elegant and arousing haircut. Never loud or chatty, yet still kind and caring. A guardian angel. If she would slip out of 6O's hands, the operator couldn't imagine how the tissue supplies on the board would satisfy her needs.

But how could she possibly fail? The "blackout" had to be a sign from the stars themselves. "Go, girl!" they said. No fighting for 2B, no data analysis for 6O, and absolutely no distractions from electronic gadgets. This is the closest they'll ever get on the Bunker to one of those so called "candle light nights" the humans adored so much.

"Well hello, door, my old enemy! But today, I won't run away from you."

She took a deep breath, stepped in the sensor's radius, then as the room opened, 6O crossed the threshold of 2B's domain.

"Hi, 2B! I thought I'll drop by to…"

"Oh, hello, 6O," greeted her 9S with a surprised look.

It took the operator a few seconds to understand that she wasn't at the wrong place. 2B was resting on the bed, with her back to the wall and her legs hanging down the edge of the sheets. The scanner was laying on the rug, leaning on his elbows, spreading his boots carelessly. The girl fixated on the book in her lap, which could have been the cause of boredom on the boy's face when he frowned.

"Hey, maybe you can help!"

Fat chance, huffed 6O. When she finally gathered the courage to meet and talk with 2B out of the "office," she was not allowed to relish the grace of being alone with her. This was not nice from Destiny. She sadly realized that what she was dreaming about, the small scenarios when they play and laugh, lay their heads on each other's shoulder will never come – or at least not on that afternoon. On the other hand, it was still a big step for 6O, and a priceless opportunity to enhance their relationship. Saying goodbye right after she stepped in would only achieve the opposite results. Not to mention she was already under her spell. The elegant beauty of her marble face, the way her weightless fingers rested on the pages, caressing the paper, the bearer of poetry, and how the tip of her boots were unconsciously drawing lines in the air, all this was hypnotizing the operator. She couldn't leave now, she had to resist crying.

"Help in what? What are you up to, guys?" asked 6O to save herself some time to figure out what her next move should be.

"I cannot convince 2B to play, she says she just wants to read. What again?"

"The Old Man and the Sea." 2B spoke softly, hiding excellently her annoyance caused by 9S.

"Boy, even the title makes me sleepy. He will probably die in the end or won't catch the fish. Fiction, especially fine fiction is so predictable," yawned 9S.

"The detailed explanation of his fishing techniques are noteworthy. That's all." The battle android turned a page, as if she didn't stop even for the time of replying.

"You see?" turned 9S to 6O. "Would you lend me a hand here?"

The bars of the trap were closed. There were no escape. If she forces the idea to play, 2B might think that she's illiterate. However she also couldn't defend the book itself, compliment it in any way. She had given up midway because it was too sad for her. The girl in black will surely despise her for how weak she was if she would confess. Lying she finished and liked it was risky, 2B could ask something about the novel. Sitting in total silence or answering nonsense would be even more embarrassing.

"Um, what game?" wondered 6O timidly. Apparently this seemed to be the safest route. Maybe 9S' game was bad, actually, and 2B simply didn't find it engaging. In that case, 6O could form an alliance with 2B against the boy. Show her they agree on something. They have one thing in common. From that, the sky's the limit. Nevertheless, it could lead to an excuse to point out she herself also got a game. How wonderful would it be if 2B ends up liking hers?

"Twister. Do you know it?"

The operator's eyes became wide open. 9S, this cheeky, sleeky little boy was not there to just casually hang out with his team mate, after all, wasn't he? The scanner had second thoughts about 2B! How wouldn't 6O know about this game? The brightly colored mat which opens a loophole in the thin fabric of the unwritten rulebook of social interactions, allowing the participants to hug and cuddle with each other without being embarrassed or exposing their feelings. The cunning nature of the ancient humans truly brought out the best of their creative abilities. She always wanted to give it a shot, but unfortunately, she didn't know anyone possessing a functioning copy.

Poor 9S, grinned 6O inside her head, you've brought your own demise to yourself.

"Oh, you have Twister! I always wanted to try it out! Hey, 2B, you should really check it out!"

"I'm not interested even in the slightest."

"See? She's helpless," whined 9S as he laid down completely on the floor.

"But, 2B! This game is just like your book!" smiled 6O while she knelt down and gently unfolded the dotted rug.

"Really?" looked up 2B from her book, finally.

"Really?" raised his head 9S in astonishment.

"Yes, really. You see, there's this clock like thing. You spin the hand, at it tells you where to place a given body part. It helps you stretch your muscles while also forcing you to practice positions which might be proven useful in strict situations."

6O noticed that the boy tightened his fist. How come he couldn't make something like that up? Apparently, reading the many advertisements she got in the mail from spam bots had a very useful side effect.

"How about you come down here while 9S spins the wheel for us? Hm?"

Having her face pressed against 2B's white back, their warm thighs twist, their soft hands accidentally meet on the same spot, and other sweet images were flashing before 6O's eyes. She was already feeling 2B's body weight on herself as they collapse in laughter. All this whilst she's swimming in the envy and jealousy of 9S.

"Now hold on!" sat up 9S, pointing at 6O. "It was my idea. Don't you think it would be more fair if 2B and I play first?"

"What about your manners, 9S? Ladies first, you know? Please, be a gentleman and let us have the first round," with that, 6O was already handing the spinning wheel to the scanner.

"But I was here first!" 9S pushed the piece of plastic back.

"Hey, don't be so mean Mr. Aquarius! I know that your sense of justice is strong, but sometimes a little modesty and kindness is rather needed."

"Aqua-what?"

"Enough," stood up 2B, putting away her fish. "If you want to play so much, I'll spin the wheel for you, just get it over with."

The tension between the two scolded kids were almost touchable.

"Well, 9S, do you want to start then? You said it, you came first, you should have the first move."

"No, please, 6O, you were right all along. I was kinda rude. You should start."

"Would you decide already?" It was apparent that 2B almost reached the brink of her patience, and was very close to throw both of them out.

It was a tough situation, once again. It was likely that now both of them will accept the offering of the other at the same time. Which will only lead to another round where they insist that the other android has the first move. They got stuck in an infinite loop. None of them could prove 2B how politely they are able to behave, if anything, they'll just annoy her even more.

"Oh, I've got it! Just spin the wheel. Left side 6O, right side me."

Nice one, 9S, admitted 6O while sending him an imaginary high five.

2B nodded, and did as he asked.

In the beginning, they tried to avoid contact with each other, always placing their feet and hands on circles in a way to maneuver away from their enemy. Yet they had to realize that with this approach, they will play on forever. Not to mention their mere gymnastic exercises didn't catch the attention of 2B, who was in her book again, only looking up to inform them about the next move. They had to make her curious and interested somehow, while also defeating the other.

The operator had a lucky streak of spins, and got in a comfortable position, where her legs and arms were spread and placed at opposite sides of the mat. She was dominating the floor, and she saw no chance that 9S wouldn't lose his balance soon. Her hand on green was next to his foot, which meant he'll have to bend really hard if he gets a green left hand, yet wants to keep his other foot in the red line. Despite her hopes, 9S got in a pose where he also was on all fours, however on top of 6O, facing the other direction. And since he was much shorter than the girl, he had no other choice but to lay on her back, rest his face on 6O's buttocks.

She could have simply ended the embarrassing scene by collapsing under his weight, but that would have meant her loss. She had to wait for the perfect moment.

The worst was yet to come.

Like the posture when she had to press her chest against 9S' back. She could see his face going red as the warmth of her fluffy breasts was spread to his body. Or the case when they were facing each other, sensing the breeze of air flowing out of the other's mouth. Their gaze was sparkling from anger and accusation, blaming. This level of intimacy was the reason they wished to play, but not like this.

At least in that pose 9S was more anxious than she. He wiggled his nose, then broke eye contact with the operator. 6O was confused. Could it be that he smelled her perfume? She wasn't able to properly read if the boy liked it or not, made him aroused or disgusted, but the fact remained that he stole something she was saving for 2B. This was unacceptable.

The most uncomfortable move, however, occurred when 6O was on her back, and 9S couldn't find a better place to land his feet other than between her legs, accidentally applying pressure to the girl's loins. 6O wanted to scream and toss the scanner aside, but she knew if 2B finds out how steamy this game could be, she'll reject playing with her. The unwelcome touch made her nervous, despite the fact she would have enjoyed it if the context would have been more appealing and romantic. 9S was aware of the unfortunate pose, but evidently keeping his balance was still his top priority. Even though his knee started to shake after a while from the unnatural way he had to stay afoot, which pushed 6O to let out a quiet sigh.

My horoscope didn't mention any of this, struggled 6O.

"9S, I was looking for you for hours," as the door opened, letting in yet another unannounced visitor, the two on the floor finally lost focus and fell by the surprise.

The operator landed on her back, slightly hurting her lover body, and as if that wouldn't be enough, 9S ended up on top of her, squeezing the air out of her lungs, knocking her forehead with his. Followed by a quick, piercing gaze, they made it clear that they blame the other for the little incident, and for derailing their original plans to begin with. If it wasn't for the guest, they might had started wrestling.

"Excuse me, 2B, for interfering with your peace, but this is an urgent situation," 21O swiftly glided to the two, grabbed 9S by his collar and pulled him up without effort.

2B sat back to the bed, digging the book again, as if she started to get used to people treating her suite as a lobby.

The scanner's annoyance from one operator quickly shifted into fear from another. 6O was trying to fix her hair, and waited with anticipation. Maybe her college will take care of the little intruder.

"W-what is it, 21O?" trembled 9S.

"I need data. Immediately."

The girl look frustrated, to say the least. Her hair clearly didn't meet the comb today, the fishnet on her arms was twisted, and her eyes were flaming from a maniac desire, from some form of withdrawal. None of them saw her like that before. The battle android rather raised the literature as a barrier before her face, while 6O was trying to act busy by folding the mat as precisely and slowly as she possibly could.

"D-data?"

"9S. I hope I don't have to remind you that you've promised me combat logs for today. I need them."

"Yeah, but the blackout…"

"Minor nuisance. Do I have to remind you about the war? Our lives, no, our whole existence and future depends on the speed of information processing. We might suffer from a so called blackout, but the machines are still working hard even in this very moment to fabric the most efficient way to eliminate mankind and us."

"But how should I…?"

"9S. I need to analyze something. I need to work."

"21O, are you…"

"Look. I brought this ancient technology. It's called a pen and a paper, and I believe I can draw the same symbols with it like what we have on the keyboards."

"You are kidding me…"

"I'm most certainly do not."

The operator knelt down, took the notebook out of her bag, and forced some patience on herself.

"Please, tell me, what you've seen."

The scanner took a look around to seek support from the other two, but 2B was more immersed in her story than the events around her, and 6O showed him her shaking back, desperately trying to hide her laughter. However when she turned to see how the boy's dealing with the workaholic, 6O could catch a diabolic grin on his face.

Oh no, he cannot be serious, stammered 6O.

The scanner let her know with a slight nod that yes, he was.

"How about a little game, 21O?"

"Why are you testing my patience, 9S?"

"Well, I just thought, you know, we were playing games here, so, if you join and win, I can do as you wish."

"You mean a bet?"

"Exactly."

"9S, I'm afraid I'll have to report your behavior. You are clearly sabotaging the success of project YoRHa."

"And how are you gonna file this with the system offline?"

For a brief second, 21O seemed to be devastated, yet in the next instance she jumped up with vigor and determination. She felt encouraged to take on the challenge set up by the scanner. Evidently she really was at her limits, and couldn't hold on any longer without her one and only passion, her true love and destiny, her very life – data itself.

"But we are playing my game."

6O and 9S stared at each other, startled, not knowing what could the word "game" mean in 21O's dictionary, but hopefully it will be something which they can get the battle android be involved in. Suspecting their intention, 2B knelt down next to her bed, turning the pages with the tranquility of a stoic.

Soon 21O was back with a deck of cards, and the group settled in a small circle.

"Poker?" The scanner and the operator dropped their jaws.

"Naturally," said 21O while she was shuffling. "Card counting is relaxing, yet at the same time it serves as a good exercise for the brain."

"Gosh, does any of you play games for the sake of fun?" whined the scanner.

6O almost opened her mouth and waved that she does, but she stopped before doing anything. For some reason, yet unclear even for herself, she felt sympathy for 9S. However she didn't want to act like a doofus before 2B, so she rather just tried to focus on what 21O dealt to her in silence.

"Wait, hold on," baffled 9S, picking up the pieces of elastic plastics. "What did you say? Card counting? Isn't that against the rules?"

"What do you mean? It's not written anywhere."

Sawing no point in further arguing, the boy checked his hand.

"Oh, right. And if I win, I'll want the loser to take something off," said he with a childish smile, then seeing the death stare of the girls – even 2B's – he quickly added "I mean, like a mask or… a blindfold."

The terms of 9S tickled 6O's imagination. 2B without a blindfold? She couldn't remember if she met her without it, if she got lost in her bare eyes before. The operator felt guilty for her naughty thoughts, but she wished she could ask for the same thing. Too bad the other girls would be weirded out by that. Reciting 9S' original request again, she found some potential in a rather lewder situation, too. Maybe 2B loses, takes off her dress, says she's cold and 6O could comfort her with a hug…

The kinky brain of 9S was truly admirable, after all.

"So you are in then, 9S," nodded 21O. "Okay. I check, too. I want data, pure, unanalyzed fragments of events, ready to be translated into information. How about you, 2B?"

"I fold," said she without even looking at her cards.

Despite feeling exhausted and powerless by the height of the walls 2B built around herself, 6O started to wonder why did she allow them to be there if she sought solitude that much? Apparently, the operator didn't question the matter any further, as she figured out a plan to get the battle android involved in the game, get her defenses down.

"Um, 2B, you know, I am not really familiar with the game, could you, please, help me? If your cards were bad, maybe we can continue the round with my hand together?" Saying it out loud made 6O realize her suggestion was a little bit forced, but evidently she started to lose her patience.

2B leaned over to her shoulder. 6O felt her heart pump in her throat. This was the first time she got this close to her idol. She could swear for a brief moment she felt 2B's hair touching her ear. The operator was scared to look directly at her, but from her peripheral vision she could see the battle androids tiny, round nose pointing at the cards. So adorable! She wished she could snuggle with her.

"Hm. Two aces. You'll be fine," and with that, she went back to her fisherman.

6O cried often. When the supervisors scolded her for typing errors, when the other operators made fun of how clumsy she was sometimes, not to mention the nights spend with sappy movies – alone –, or the seemingly endless weeks after a rejection. Suddenly, she sensed a drop of tear was ready to be born in the corner of her eye, but she reminded herself just in time of the promise that today will be different. Besides, the other two were waiting for her.

"I changed my mind," said 9S with an even wither face than usual. "I want to fold, too."

"You must play now since you've had your turn," explained 21O with a strange enthusiasm in her voice, as if she saw an opportunity. "What is your claim, 6O? I hope I don't have to remind you that as a fellow operator it is your obligation as well to make the work of project YoRHa more productive each day. You should ask for the same thing as I did, and show 9S there are more important things in life than being lazy and play games."

An awkward smile was stretching between 6O's cheeks. She agreed there were more important things in life than games, but she was not sure if it was work.

"Um, I'll try to figure out by the end, okay? It's also very unlikely that I'll win. This is my first time. So, just move on."

The scanner changed all his five cards, emphasizing there was no real reason for him to take this seriously with the two aces at 6O and with 2B out already. However since he couldn't put on a poker face, the girls were able to read he was satisfied with his new hand, and didn't fold.

Trusting in her coworker's proper judgment, 21O rather gave up on her cards and let 6O go for the victory.

Yet 6O failed to feel any pressure on herself, and just recklessly changed three from the deck. She figured the three cards she pulled from the same kind must be stronger than the two she already had, so she was eager to finally defeat 9S in some way. Maybe she actually will ask him to step aside with 21O and exchange what they've agreed on earlier, in order to be left alone with 2B.

The stars didn't betray her, after all.

Both of them were happy with what they had, so no further changes were made.

"Well, 6O, I have a full house," grinned 9S malevolently.

"Um, okay." Whatever that meant, it sounded serious, even more serious than her same looking cards, so she did as he asked.

The operator folded her mask neatly, and put it in her bag, next to the accessories and clothes she wasn't able to show to 2B. When she turned back to 9S, she met with a blush on his face.

"You are quite pretty without that, do you know?"

First the perfume and now this? 6O felt embarrassed, but she had to admit, it was nice to hear a compliment after everything she planned fell to ruin.

However she noticed something unusual and unsettling: 2B raised her head up from the book, and stared at them for a second before descending back. What was her reason behind this? 6O had a hypothesis regarding 2B's seemingly harmless action, but she couldn't fully develop it as she was dragged back to reality from her thoughts.

"Don't let his flattery deceive you. He says this to every girl he sees."

"Hey, but I really mean it!"

Then suddenly they stopped arguing, and gazed on the cards laying revealed before 6O's knees.

"6O, you… Are those really yours?" asked 9S with a feeble voice.

"You also had full house. And even with higher cards!" congratulated her the opportunist.

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry, didn't notice. I just thought I had two of a kind and a three of a kind."

21O was eagerly waiting for what she's going to ask from the boy, while 9S laid back to the wall with an annoyed expression, as if he knew what will come to him. But apparently, 6O couldn't force herself to do it.

It was not the compliment – she was not that cheap –, even if it boosted her confidence a little. Rather, she started to feel attached to the scanner. They shared the same goal, they were struggling for the same, unreachable grail, and this somehow, without much words, made her understand him, made her realize they are not so different after all. Maybe the boy was also dreaming about walking on grassy fields with 2B, or in a cedar grove, hand in hand, idly, carelessly.

How could she possibly wish her own reflection to suffer?

"Um, then I think you should take off your blindfold…"

9S did happily, with his blue eyes sparkling from joy, while 21O crossed her arms and gave 6O an uneasy stare.

Well, I guess I'll be in her black book from now on, thought the operator.

Then it happened again. 2B emerged from her story, however this time she didn't go back right away, but instead stood fixated on 9S. Was she having pleasure from gazing into his eyes, from taking a swim in his ocean blue? He indeed had nice eyes, but there had to be more to it. It was hard to phrase it, but she wondered, could it be that 2B felt something for the boy? Was it possible she was just as clumsy in love as the operator? 2B didn't know what to do or how to approach 9S, so she just awkwardly let him stay in the room? Was she having fun the entire time behind the book, because she could enjoy the presence of the boy? No, that simply couldn't happen. That would mean she…

6O got interrupted in her way of thoughts, as if Destiny itself heard her, and wanted to let her know the truth. The operator noticed something was amiss with 2B's face. Her cheeks were slightly shaking. 6O would have missed it if she wouldn't have been directly looking at it, the movement was so subtle. As if 2B was struggling to restrain a smile.

That was the moment she realized she lost the game before it even started. Also that was the moment when she couldn't hold it anymore.

Saying she had an urgent business she forgot about, 6O grabbed her stuff and left the room swiftly, yet loudly crying.

"What was that all about?" wondered 9S.

The two girls shrugged, showing his guess is just as good as theirs, and also pointing at the fact that a behavior like what they've witnessed is natural from 6O.

"Nah, come on, guys, she sure has a problem."

"I'm certainly not the type of person to have such talks with," said 2B, slowly retreating to her story.

"Logically speaking, it should be you, 9S," began 21O the explanation. "You both adore to talk about emotions, especially in moments when it's the most unwelcome. You both tend to forget about your duties for the sake of infantile fun. And from a practical standpoint, she is your neighbor."

"Fine, I got it…"

"Okay, but hurry up. I want a rematch."

9S found the girl on her bed, hugging a pillow, sobbing desperately.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey, hass now, 6O. What is the problem?"

6O suppressed the urge to throw the pillow at him. You, you are the problem! she wished to shout, but she knew it wasn't true.

"I just, wanted to get closer to 2B, you know? But, to really think about it, she didn't even noticed me. Yet you? I have no chance against you…"

"Wait, you say 2B is into me…?" started 9S, then quickly swallowed the rest, seeing it was not the appropriate time to talk about himself.

"You are always assigned to the same missions, dying for each other. And me? I just sat in the Bunker since I was created, only knowing life from books and images. I'm so worthless. No wonder no one likes me, or asks me to go on a date."

"Hey, don't be so mean to yourself." As he spoke, he settled down on the bed, next to the operator. "You are a very nice and kind girl. I was actually happy to see you showing up. I was at 2B to figure out what's between us, why is she so cold with me. I was about to give up, but then you showed up, and I was like finally, someone will break the ice!"

"No you didn't!" giggled 6O, while still heavily weeping.

"I mean, it would be nice to be with her, but she's just so distant, you know? Like there's a reason why she alienates herself from me. Maybe she hates me. Besides, she actually talks about you, mentions you while we are doing fieldwork. 'Maybe 6O would like this flower, I better take a picture of it,' or '6O would surely be out of this world if she could pet this deer.' So, what I want to tell you, is that your chances are just as good as mines."

"You are making this up, aren't you? To make me feel better."

The operator released the pillow, and caressed 9S' hand, then gently locked his palm in the ring of her fingers. 9S felt nervous at first, but then returned the kindness, and put his other hand on top of hers.

"It feels good…" whispered 6O.

"What?"

"For a long time, this is the first occasion I don't feel lonely. I mean, I've finally met someone who at least understands me."

She straightened her back all of a sudden, and look over the room in embarrassment, yet still holding 9S' hand.

"I'm sorry, I should have not let you in! It's such a mess!"

After the announcement, she was in a hurry and forgot to tidy up her suite. Her worn clothes were scattered around the floor, her makeup kit opened up on the desk, surrounded by photo albums and tiny animal figurines.

"Don't worry, I got used to it at my place, I mean, it's nice. Is that…?" pointed he at a colorful book which caught his attention.

"Yes, that's a very rare album about the old plant life. It must be out of date, but the hand drawn images are still nice to look at. But let me keep it a secret how I got it, okay? Let's just say I have my acquaintances."

9S laughed.

"Okay, it's fine. But, you know, I have my own share of shady connections as well. Not to mention, I'm a scanner. I could easily get you through the tangle of protocols and security and bureaucracy, and get you down to the surface, if you want."

6O froze for a second, then gave the warmest hug she could to 9S.

"I don't know if I can believe you or not, but it feels so good to hear someone being this nice to me. That trip almost sounds like a date…"

After 9S got used to the touch of 6O, he became relaxed, and tenderly twisted his arms around her waist.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? This is what friends are for, aren't they?"

"Friends? Should I remind you that we are rivals, after all?"

The girl released the boy, but kept his hands in hers. She was not crying anymore, but her eyes were still red.

They were both smiling.

"Rivals? I thought you gave up."

"Oh you wish! I'll do my best!"

"Well, I guess you don't want to visit the Earth then, do you?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

Now 6O really couldn't resist anymore, grabbed a pillow and slapped 9S across the face with it. The boy tried to evade her attacks, but his only way of defense was to tickle the operator, on her tummy, on her thighs, in her armpits. She ended up chuckling, entreating him to stop.

When they calmed down, 6O found the best way to end the day victoriously.

"By the way, about that strip poker thing."

"Yes?"

"You know, I can see 2B naked anytime I want to during the cleaning sessions."

To her surprise, 9S wasn't broken by the news, nor jealous, not even a little. Quite the contrary, he was grinning like before.

"Did you forget? I'm a scanner. I can hack into any camera I want to."

"You cannot be…"

"When I said you look pretty without the mask, well, I didn't mean only the mask…"

*

2B and 21O sat in awkward silence, which they actually enjoyed.

"A little rest from the noise makers."

The battle android nodded in agreement.

"May I get something to read, too? I don't want a single minute of my day go to waste."

"Sure, how about this?"

"The History of Databases? I'm quite knowledgeable about this subject, but I haven't read this book in particular. My favorite topic is data storage itself. Relation based or non relation based? Eliminating redundancy or putting more emphasis on higher availability and speed? Really makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Fascinating."

They looked up from their books as they heard a rumble from the hallway. Evidently, 6O was shouting at 9S, and the boy was begging for mercy and laughing at the same time, while they were running through the corridor.

"Should we?" asked 21O.

"Absolutely not," said 2B, only to stand up in the next moment and take a peak at the two.


End file.
